The present invention relates generally to the field of health technology, and more particularly to health and wellness management technology.
A habit is a routine of behavior that is repeated regularly and tends to occur subconsciously. Habits can be difficult to change or break. Unhealthy habits can have a negative impact on the wellness of an individual.
Biometric access control establishes access controls according to detected biometric information. Biometrics refers to metrics related to human characteristics. Biometrics authentication (or realistic authentication) is used in computer science as a form of identification and access control. It is also used to identify individuals within groups of people.
Biometric identifiers are distinctive, measurable characteristics used to label and describe individuals. Biometric identifiers are often categorized as physiological versus behavioral characteristics. Physiological characteristics are related to the shape of the body. Examples include: (i) fingerprint; (ii) palm veins; (iii) face recognition; (iv) DNA; (v) palm print; (vi) hand geometry; (vii) iris recognition; (viii) retina, and/or (ix) scent. Behavioral characteristics are related to the pattern of behavior of a particular individual, including, for example, typing rhythm, gait, and voice.